Cutting boards of the type contemplated here are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,223, entitled "Sheet Trimmer," issued to C. Silver, on Aug. 17, 1943, U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,938, entitled "Dispenser and Cutter For Rolled Paper and The Like," issued to E. R. Thiess on Jul. 10, 1956, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,915, entitled "Fiber Cutting Apparatus With Self-Contained Blade Sharpener," issued to W. T. Larrable on Jul. 2, 1974. In each of these patents a cutter blade, either rotary or stationery, is mounted in a housing that is pushed or driven across the cutting board to cut various materials. In each of these patents a slot is provided in the cutting board to accommodate the cutting blade. The patents to Thiess '938 and Larrable '915 are concerned with cutting strips of rolled material. Silver '223 is concerned with a sheet trimmer which has a stationary knife mounted on the edge of the cutting board that is engaged by a knife rotated by a pinion gear as it is pushed past a set of gear teeth formed on a guide shaft.